See You Soon
by Devi and Tess
Summary: Duo misses Heero...how will he cope with the loss of his love? *sequel to Last Resort*


See You Soon

by: Star Kindler

Disclaimer: Don't own GW, never have and never will.

Author's note: This is the sequel to my songfic, Last Resort. I wanted a song to go along with this fic also, but that plan didn't work out.

Like Last Resort, this is a dark and depressing shounen ai, suicide fic. If m/m relationships aren't your cup of tea, then by all means, hit the back button on your browser!

Anyway, with that in mind, enjoy!

***

****end scene from Last Resort****

__

Duo stepped into the room and looked around. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw Heero.

"Heero, we need to-"

He saw the barrel of the gun pressed to Heero's temple. He gasped in shock as he realized what his love was about to do.

"Heero! Please Don't!"

He ran toward him with tears in his eyes.

"Too late, Duo." 

Heero pulled the trigger.

***end of scene***

"Heero, you fucking bastard! What the hell were you thinking?" Duo wept bitterly as he rocked Heero's lifeless, bloody body. "I thought you loved me! I love you, God, I love you. Why?!? Why did you do this to yourself...to me?" Quatre, Trowa and Wufei appeared in the doorway. They had heard the gunshot, and came running to see what had happened. What they found was horrific. Duo sat on a bloody floor in the middle of the room. He was cradling a very bloody and lifeless body and sobbing loudly. Duo looked up at them with questioning eyes.

"Why? Why did Heero do this?" Quatre walked calmly over to him, wanting to say something, anything that would comfort his friend, but no words came.

"Duo, get up, come with me." But Duo didn't get up. He held Heero's body even closer. Quatre was persistent, however, and eventually got him to let go. He led him out of the room.

* * *

***

*Flashback*

"God damn it, Heero. You don't really love me. I don't have to take this shit." Duo grabbed his coat and headed for the door. Heero took hold of his arm.

"Let go of me!" Duo tried to pull away, but Heero was stronger. He tightened his hold and dug his fingernails in Duo's skin. He hissed in pain.

"Where are you going?" Heero demanded, without changing the emotionless look on face. Duo looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Away. Far away from you." Then coldly he said, "I hate you."

Heero let go of his arm. Duo saw the look of hurt in his eyes. He hadn't meant it, it was just anger. Nevertheless, he jerked open the door and left without another word. Heero was taken back. What had he done? Why did Duo even leave? They had had arguments before, what was different about this one? Heero stormed back to the bedroom he shared with Duo. That's where he stayed for the next two days, only emerging to eat. He didn't speak a word about Duo and the others didn't say anything. The last night at dinner, Heero seemed very distant. The others noticed a very blank look on his face and he didn't touch his food.

"Heero, are you alright?" Quatre asked, a little concerned.

The Japanese pilot snapped back to reality. He looked at the three around him. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just not hungry."

"I heard from Duo today. He's been staying at Hilde's. He said he's coming home and will be here tonight." 

Heero looked down and quietly said, "Really?"

"Uh-huh."

Heero nodded, still looking down, then in almost a whisper said, "Excuse me." He stood up and reached the doorway. There, he turned around and looked at each pair of eyes. 

"I do love Duo. Make sure he knows." With that, he left the dining room and headed for his room. The other pilots gaped at the empty doorway in absolute shock.

"What does he mean by that?" Wufei finally broke the silence.

"...I don't know..." Quatre replied softly.

In the other side of the house, Heero sat on his bed. He looked over at the gun sitting on the nightstand and picked it up. The plan he thought up was about to happen. Duo was coming home. Did that mean the American pilot did love him after all? As much as Heero wanted to believe that, he remembered the sincerity in Duo's violet eyes when he said he hated him. The bitter words had stung his heart.

'This is something that must be done...' Heero told himself.

By this time, Duo had made it home. He walked in the living room, just as Trowa appeared.

"Hey Duo. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I've had a chance to think the whole thing over. Now I just need to talk to Heero. Where is he anyway?"

Trowa pointed down the hallway. "He's in the bedroom." He paused as Duo smiled and headed for the room. "Wait, Heero's been acting a bit strange. Maybe...never mind."

Duo looked at him and nodded. He turned back around and went to find Heero. Quatre and Wufei joined Trowa in the living room. A few moments later they heard Duo yelling and a loud bang. They looked up, startled.

"Oh my God. You don't think..." Quatre began and the three jumped up and ran back to Heero and Duo's bedroom, not knowing what to expect.

***

*A few days later*

The past few days had been just a streak of darkness. Heero's final act had swirled in his mind. It wouldn't leave, the blood that flowed from Heero onto his hands wouldn't fade. The whole episode played over and over in his mind. Somehow, Quatre had managed to get him ready for the funeral. This is the first time he had been mentally conscious of the world around him since that night. Now the minister spoke some final words and the funeral ended. The people in the pews got up to say final goodbyes and to share sympathy with Duo. Duo stood, shaking each hand and quietly saying thank you. Nothing they said registered in his mind, however. Once everyone passed, Duo turned around and looked at the still body of his dead lover. Trying to hold back the threatening tears, he approached the coffin. Heero looked so perfect to him. He ran a shaking hand over Heero's face. At that moment Quatre stepped next to him.

"Duo?" The braided boy looked at him. "Do you know what the last thing Heero said to us was?"

"Hm?"

"He said that he loved you."

Duo looked back at Heero and stroked his cheek. Quietly he said, "I wish I could believe he did love me, but if he did, then why did he kill himself?"

Quatre looked at him with compassion. "I can't answer that. But I can honestly tell you that he did love you. It was obvious. He was not the same quiet unemotional Heero when the both of you were together. His reasons to kill himself were inner struggles. But cheer up. Think about the happiness you shared with him."

"I don't even want to think about life without him."

"Don't talk like that, Duo."

"This isn't right. This must be a sick dream. I'm not really here. I'll wake up in Heero's arms and everything will be okay."

Quatre sighed and patted Duo on the shoulder. Someone called him over and he left Duo alone by the coffin. Duo turned his attention back to Heero. He ran his hand through Heero's dark hair.

"love you." He stepped back so that the lid of the coffin could be shut. He got one final look at his love before it was closed and carried away.

***

Early the next morning, Duo appeared at Heero's fresh grave. It was covered in red and white roses. A tear rolled down in cheek as he began to speak.

"Heero, I vowed when we first confessed our love that we would be together forever and I meant it. I know you loved me- Quatre's words helped me remember that. Don't worry, love. we're going to be together again."

He pulled out the same weapon Heero used on himself. He had taken it out of the room, shortly after Heero was take to the funeral home to be prepared.

He pressed the metal against his head like Heero had done. "I can't let go of you, Heero. I love you. See you soon." He pulled the trigger and fell lifelessly on the rose covered grave.

***

Quatre silently stepped into Duo's room, expecting to find the American boy sleeping soundly. He was surprised to find that he was not there. In his place, however was an envelope marked -To My Friends-. Quatre opened it and took out the letter inside. He gasped in sadness as he read the heart wrenching words.

March 20, AC 200

I don't know which of you are reading this right now, but I want you to know I care about the three of you. We as gundam pilots have gone through so much together, and I don't mean to hurt you. I can't go on. I love Heero so much, life without him seems impossible. I know it was my fault he killed himself. If I hadn't said those horrible words and left, he would still be alive and I wouldn't be up all night trying to write a goodbye letter. I love him and I'll love him forever. He is my soul mate, which brings me to the point. By the time you read this, I'll be dead. You will find me on Heero's grave. Don't be sad, be happy for me. I'll be with my Heero. We'll be together forever just as we were meant to be. Please grant me my last wish. I want to be buried next to my love. Goodbye.

Duo

***

Duo was where he said he was going to be. The remaining pilots were shocked and a little disoriented at the thought of losing their two friends in such a short period of time, dying the same way. They did grant Duo his last wish. he was buried next to Heero. Quatre had a second headstone made. Between Heero and Duo's names in special script it read:

Together Forever- Even in Death

~END~

***

Okay, I know it was a bit weird. Well, what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? Please! I'm begging you! Review


End file.
